


Maybe We Should Talk About This

by caityjay



Series: Touch the Ground [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, College, First Time, Frottage, Gratuitous use of italics, I REGRET NOTHING, Jamie has no brain-to-mouth filter as it is, Jamie is however usually much more responsible about watching his blood sugar, M/M, Morning After, Underage Drinking, alcohol just makes that worse, at length, but priorities, don't worry he's fine, it's very consentual, sex while intoxicated but they do talk about it first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-12
Updated: 2010-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1939710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caityjay/pseuds/caityjay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've been living together for over two months, and all it takes is a tipsy party to tip the scales.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe We Should Talk About This

Aaron finally managed to unlock the door and unceremoniously shoved his roommate through it. The redhead proceeded to stumble across the room to flop on his bed. He'd neglected to loose his grip on the other boy, though, so Aaron flopped beside him.

Jamie blinked rapidly at his roommate's face; it was too close for him to properly focus on. With great effort, he simultaneously rolled his head back and pushed Aaron away.

"Y'know," he slurred, hands stuck on the other boy's chest as his elbows locked, "I know it doesn't matter or whatever or whatever, 'cause I know you're straight or... whatever" (Jamie was concentrating too hard on forming a coherent thought to notice Aaron start to giggle silently) "but it's not fair, y'know, I mean. You should know. That you are, like, very hot."

Aaron swallowed. Yes, he was drunk, but all of a sudden he wasn't nearly drunk enough. Jamie was too close, they were lying on his bed (it _smelled_ like him, oh God), and he still had his hands pressing against his chest. Now this. And Jamie wasn't done.

"And I don't mean just hot like 'Hey, that guy's hot,' 'cause that's not how hot you are you are, like, _really_ hot. Like, really super gorgeous, good-looking, beautiful hot."

Aaron used the last of his willpower to roll away from the other boy's hands and gather his legs up onto the bed to sit on them. "Y' think?"

Jamie scrambled to mimic his roommate's position, albeit with considerably less grace. "Are you kidding? I'm pretty sure and I mean, I'm not joking, I'm pretty sure you're, like, the most sexiest and hottest person ever in real life. And I know I know you're not gay or whatever but it's isn't not... it's not fair, it's _fair_ to tell you because you should know, y'know?"

"Yeah." 

...When did his tongue end up in Jamie's mouth, Aaron wondered? His brain didn't allot much space to that train of thought, however; the functioning parts were rather preoccupied with the kissing. He had one hand tangled in bright hair and another sliding down over bare ribs (shit, they'd never gotten their shirts back from those girls) and his mouth moved hungrily over the other boy's. 

Jamie was returning the kiss with somewhat sloppy fervor, his arms lifted to grip smooth, pale shoulders. Aaron's hand slipped down to his ass and suddenly, urgently tugged. Twin moans reverberated in their mouths as the motion brought both boys' growing erections grinding together through their jeans.

Jamie gasped and shoved hard against Aaron's chest, pushing the other boy down on the bed and bounding across the room with startling agility.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa not okay safe space safe space." After the flash of adrenaline-induced stability, he'd inevitably stumbled and clambered into Aaron's desk chair to perch, crouched, holding the back slats like prison bars and peering over the top across the room at his roommate. "Not okay," he repeated. "I mean, _Jesus fuck_ , okay, _more_ than okay, but NOT okay." He paused to take some deep breaths.

Aaron had righted himself and was once again sitting on Jamie's bed, legs splayed awkwardly beneath him. His heart thudded like half a dozen bowling balls falling down an endless flight of stairs. Oh, dear _Lord_ he had _not_ wanted that to end. But his alcohol- and lust-addled mind cleared just enough to acknowledge that Jamie had a point.

He was still rambling, "You're straight, not gay, you're my friend, and my roommate, and my _friend_ and I can't _do_ that with you that's just not _cool_ it's a vi-lolation of _trust_ it's—"

"Jamie."

"—you're my _friend_ and you are _so fucking hot_ oh my _God_ —"

"Jamie!"

"—What?"

In the subsequent silence, Aaron was suddenly unsure. He could just apologize. _Yeah, I'm straight, but we're drunk and I sort of started it so no hard feelings_. But that wasn't what he needed to do. That wasn't what he was _going_ to do. He took one, very deep breath. Worst (best?) case scenario, Jamie wouldn't remember any of this when he woke up.

Just as he opened his mouth to speak, Jamie fell out of the chair.

"Shit—son of a—" He scrambled about on the floor, righting himself awkwardly and crawling across the floor to dig around in one of his desk drawers.

Aaron blinked, gaping for half a second before his brain caught up with the situation. "You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah... well, no, but... yeah, I'm just... stupid, shouldn't drink so much, not paying attention... food," by the end of his sentence, the redhead had withdrawn his hand from the drawer, bringing with it a crunchy granola bar. "Idiot," he grumbled to himself, unwrapping the bar with trembling fingers. Aaron was stuck sitting on the bed, though a small voice in the back of his mind was encouraging him to get up and _do_ something. He didn't get a chance. The next minute, Jamie had scarfed down the first half of the bar and was sort of gumming the second half, sitting on the floor next to his own chair, his head resting on the seat with the snack stuck between his lips.

...Shit.

"What're you saying?" the redhead mumbled after another moment's awkward silence.

Shit. Well, he'd already made up his mind. But he had to again before he managed to respond.

"Um. I'm not straight."

Jamie rolled his eyes. "I know you're—" _blink_. An exaggerated pause (it takes longer to think when the whole brain isn't cooperating). "What?"

"I'm... Jamie, I'm... I'm gay."

The redhead frowned, staring up at his roommate from the floor. "You're... you...." He dropped the granola bar on the seat of the chair and rubbed his hands over his face vigorously, trying to wake himself up (though from some dream or just his drunken haze neither boy was sure). "What... why..." he sagged, his whole body slumping down, only vaguely supported by the hard wooden chair. "Why didn't you _tell_ me?"

"I _did_ tell you," Aaron argued lamely. The look of betrayal on his friend's face cut him in a place that hadn't hurt in a long time. "Just now." Jamie opened his mouth as if to speak, but Aaron interrupted. "I... I've never told anyone. You're the first person I've ever told."

Jamie continued to stare in silence, his mouth still open since he'd forgotten to shut it after he'd been interrupted. Eventually words trickled back to him. "Fuck." It was a start. "So... so you're not... not just... wasted and horny?"

Aaron snorted. "I am definitely both those things, yeah, but I am also gay and..." he shrugged and dropped his gaze to his knees, his already-flushed face growing hotter with every syllable, "well, I like you. I'm attracted to you, anyway. I-I think you're pretty hot, too."

Jamie could go on staring like this until lunch, but his brain took pity on them both and slowly started to kick back into gear. "You do. Really?"

"Yeah."

"Wow. I mean... thanks? Wow. Um. So... so it wouldn't be, like, taking advantage, or anything, if we, y'know—"

"Dear God, no, get back over here _please_."

Jamie was all too happy to comply. No sooner had he scrambled back onto his bed than their lips were once more locked in fervent and clumsy passion. The redhead squeaked as he felt hands fumbling at the button of his jeans, but lust quickly overwhelmed apprehension and he replaced those hands without a second thought. Two pairs of pants were banished to the floor, leaving behind only black briefs and bright blue-and-green striped silk boxers. Aaron was too distracted to be impressed by his roommate's neon underwear (not to mention he seemed to recall having seen that pair before).

They had been kissing (if you could call it that; it was more of a slobbery mess of hungry mouths meeting in the vicinity of the lower face) during the short time it took to get their jeans out of the way, but when Jamie grabbed a handful of cotton-clad butt-cheek, Aaron gasped. Green eyes watched, entranced, the expressions flitting across the other boy's flushed face. Aaron pushed his hips forward gently, rolling up to press their still-clothed erections together. Both boys sucked in their breath; this was worlds apart from two layers of denim. Jamie's free hand traced up over ribs and around to brush his palm against a nipple.

" _Fuck_." Aaron's fingers dug into freckled shoulders as he hissed. Jamie grinned. He shifted his legs and, still holding that gorgeous ass, ground against the other boy. The redhead let out a moan of his own to match Aaron's, and he claimed the brunette's mouth again as he continued to tease the nipple beneath his fingers.

It had never really occurred to Aaron to touch his nipples when he masturbated; not only had both his hands usually been occupied elsewhere, he'd always assumed that it was mostly a girl thing. He had apparently been very, _very_ wrong. Jamie pinched and rubbed and Aaron was reduced to a blob of moaning, writhing, want. He clutched at the other boy, his hands scrabbling down from his shoulders to grab at his ass, yanking greedily and grinding hard with need. It was so strange and wonderful, feeling that hardness against his own, pressing and rubbing....

Aaron broke the kiss with a gasp. He'd forgotten to breathe. Jamie took the opportunity to lick and kiss and suck his way down his neck and bend awkwardly to take Aaron's other nipple into his mouth.

"Fuckfuckfuckfuck _fuck_ ," Aaron groaned. Then he was tugging the redhead back up and kissing him, hard, because he wanted to come with Jamie's tongue in his mouth.

When he felt Aaron buck up against him desperately and squeeze, _hard_ , and _moan_ into his mouth it was too much. Jamie wrapped his arm around the other boy's back and pressed them fully together as he rubbed a last few times against him, moaning into that hungry tangle of lips and teeth and tongue as he came.

Neither boy really knew what happened in the next five minutes. They were drunk, exhausted, brain-dead and sated. Aaron noted dully that his head was throbbing. He couldn't bring himself to care. At some point, they'd fallen down onto the bed, a tangled pile of limbs. It was much too difficult to do anything else, so they fell asleep.

—

Jamie woke up not two hours later with his head pounding, throat parched and an urgent need to pee. He barely suppressed a groan when he realized he had a nearly-nude roommate clinging to him and the events of the night before (or at least _that_ event) came rushing back to him. Aaron was probably going to kill him when he woke up. He carefully extracted himself from the embrace and stumbled to the door, barely thinking to grab his towel and a pair of pajama pants on his way to the bathroom.

With two walls between him and his mistake, an empty bladder and a quick scrub in the shower, Jamie found himself leaning against a sink and zoning out at his reflection.

Shit.

Sure, he remembered Aaron saying he wanted it at the time, but he'd been _drunk_. At least, Jamie was pretty sure he had been. Honestly, he had no idea; he hadn't exactly been keeping track of how much his roommate had been drinking, having been too busy losing track of his own red plastic cups of cheap beer and forgetting to eat like an idiot.... Anyway, that was beside the point.

The point being that, not only had he and Aaron made out last night, they'd totally gotten off on each other. Which was pushing all sorts of envelopes and crossing all sorts of lines, not to mention remembering it was making Jamie want to get back in the shower for one reason or another.

And it wasn't just that, either. That would have been unforgivable, in Jamie's mind, if not for the other thing. Aaron had _come out_ to him. Aaron, at least plausibly wasted Aaron, was _gay_. What if he really wasn't? Nevermind, that was pretty ridiculous. A more valid question would be, what if he wasn't really ready to come out? What if he hadn't meant to and regretted it when he woke up? What if—God forbid—he tried to take it back?

Jamie did groan, now, and let his head drop onto the faucet. Shit. He stuck his face under the tap and gulped down about a gallon of water. He couldn't remember ever feeling this terrible, not when he could have avoided it; he was usually really good at listening to his body. He didn't even think he'd drunk that much, but he was fully aware of what alcohol could do to his blood sugar levels. It was just one more bullet on his list of things to kick himself over.

He jumped when the door opened, but it was just another hungover neighbor staggering in to pee. Jamie turned the water on again and splashed his face so it looked like he was doing something. So he was distracted when the door opened again.

"Hey."

Jamie stiffened, but turned. Aaron seemed to have had the same idea as he'd had, and was wearing pajama pants and had a towel draped around his neck.

"Hey."

Out of habit and common courtesy Jamie turned back to the sink while his roommate peed, but he was running out of things to do so he just stood there. The other guy stumbled out of the bathroom, leaving them alone.

"Look, I—"

"I get it. I understand. We were drunk, it never happened, it was—"

"Jesus, would you shut up?"

Jamie blinked at the sink. But he shut up. Aaron gave an exasperated sigh.

"You're jumping to conclusions. You're _always_ jumping to conclusions, you should really work on that."

"...Sorry."

"Yeah." He sighed again, more softly this time. "Right. Anyway, all I wanted to say was... well, I... it was nice."

Jamie looked up. Aaron was looking directly at him, looking decidedly uncomfortable (and very much blushing). But he wasn't done talking.

"And, if you want, I mean... I think it could be nice again. I don't know."

"You... you mean you want to... _be_ with me?"

Aaron's cheeks went from dusty rose to candied apple in about a heartbeat. "I guess so. Yes. If you want. I mean, I..." he finally looked away, studying the shower stalls and twisting his fingers into his towel. "I don't think I'm ready to... to come out to everyone. Not yet. So, I guess... I mean, I'd understand if you don't want to because I don't think I can... I mean...."

"Hey." Aaron looked back at him and Jamie's heart melted. "That's okay. I don't out people, that's not my style. I think it's really nasty, actually. Probably one of the cruelest things I can think of. So you don't have to worry about that." Aaron visibly relaxed. A tiny part of Jamie was offended that he'd been worried at all; apparently he had to work on his reputation. "But, if you want..." Jamie smiled suddenly and let out a breath he'd felt he'd been holding since he woke up, "I would _love_ to go out with you." He blushed a little. "I think you're fantastic."

Aaron was still blushing like a pro, but the stress was eased off his face and replaced with a tentative smile. Jamie had a hard time holding himself back from kissing it right off his mouth. "So are you."

They were grinning at each other like idiots when the door opened again. The other guy noticed nothing but a redhead washing his hands and a brunette headed for the showers.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2010. Probably still the hottest sex I've ever written (in my opinion anyway), har. I love a bit of desperation with my orgasms, thanks, maybe I'm kinky, don't judge me :P


End file.
